Theresa Cassidy
Real Name: Theresa Maeve Rourke Cassidy *'Current Alias:' Morrigan *'Aliases:' Banshee, Siryn, Terry, Sy, Theresa Rourke, Tracy Cassidy, Screaming Mimi *'Relatives:' **Liam Cassidy (paternal ancestor, deceased) **Patrick Rourke (maternal grandfather, deceased) **Sean Cassidy (father, deceased) **Maeve Rourke Cassidy (mother, deceased) **Thomas Cassidy (paternal first cousin once removed) **Victoria Donnely (paternal first cousin once removed) **Sean Madrox ("son", reabsorbed) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Factor Investigations, X-Force, X-Corporations, Muir Island X-Men, Fallen Angels, ally of Black Tom and Juggernaut *'Base of Operations:' X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; formerly Detroit, Michigan; Mutant Town, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Adirondack Mountains, New York; Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Murderworld; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island, Scotland *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Irish *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Boarding school *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Cassidy Keep, County Mayo, Ireland Powers and Abilities Acoustikinesis: Morrigan possesses the ability to create various sonic effects through the combined action of her vocal cords and limited psionic powers which can only be used in conjunction with the sounds she produces. *''Sonic Scream:'' Morrigan can cause her vocal cords to vibrate over a wide range of sonic frequencies and produce a volume of sound ranging up to at least 140 decibels. Morrigan has thus the ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream. *''Flight:'' Morrigan can use the sonic vibrations of her scream as a carrier wave to enable her to fly. *''Sonic Lance:'' By focusing her sonic vibrations while screaming into an intense beam, she can generate a sort of "battering ram" that can stun or even destroy most solid objects. *''Sonar:'' She can use her sonic powers as a form of sonar. By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wavefront of the note, she can evaluate her surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. *''Sonic Null Field:'' She can project a field of silence in an area, making no sound reach outside the area or no sound outside the area in. *''Sonic Amplification:'' She can amplify sound carrier waves, allowing her to hear conversations or noises from far off. *''Sonic Shield:'' She can tighten sound waves around herself or others near her, making a barrier against outside attack. *''Vocal Disorientation:'' She has the ability to affect someone's balance by affecting their equilibrium using her sonic scream. *''Vocal Trance:'' She has the ability to subtly influence people's subconscious minds by changing the tones and vibrations of her voice using sonics, the effects tend towards blatant hypnosis. At times, she has been capable of calming down an enraged Hulk. *''Vocal Unconsciousness:'' She has the ability to affect the fluid in someone's ear, causing the person to go unconscious. *''Siren's Song:'' She has the ability to influence human beings with a certain pitch of her voice, causing them to fall in love with her without regard to gender or sexual orientation. *''Sound Immunity:'' Morrigan's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by the effects of her scream and similar abilities. *''Superhuman Vocal Stamina:'' Her vocal cords are tremendously strong so that she can produce sonic effects through screaming constantly for hours at a time without noticeably tiring or injuring her vocal apparatus. Morrigan's vocal cords and the interior of her throat and mouth are also superhumanly tough so that the intense pressures and constrictions that she produces do not cause her any injury. Possible Genetic Immunity: Thomas Cassidy is highly resistant, if not immune, to Banshee and Siryn's sonic screams, and they are similarly protected from his bio-blasts. This is similar to Cyclops and Havok's sibling power immunity to each other. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Sonic Scream Category:Flight Category:Sonar Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Fields Category:Vocal Disorientation Category:Sonic Null Field Category:Vocal Trance Category:Vocal Unconsiousness Category:Siren's Song Category:Sound Immunity Category:Superhuman Vocal Stamina